The invention relates to protective and decorative casings for handheld devices such as a cellular phone, mobile computing device, or portable digital media player. Conventional protective casings comprise of hard material that engage onto the mobile device via a friction fit where it is mated into place in multiple pieces or around the contour of the device. This conventional method may often times provide simple attachment and removal of the case, but differences in manufacturing tolerances of the case and the device cause a noticeable amount of backlash allowing the mobile device to shift within its protective case.
Designer toys is a term used to describe toys and other collectibles that are produced in limited editions (as few as 10 or as many as 2000 pieces) in various forms ranging from stylized animals to anthropomorphic forms. The toys range in size from around 2 inches to 20 inch tall figures. Materials used to create these collectables are most commonly ABS plastic and vinyl, though wood, metal, and resin are occasionally used. In most instances, these vinyl toys provide no utility and are used for display purposes.
Mobile device stands provide the user the ability to prop their device upright allowing for hands free viewing of media. Most of the current stands in the market are little more than just bent pieces of metal or cut plastic.